


Between Pleasure and Pain

by CreatePeaceFromChaos, Uintuva



Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fic and Art, M/M, Male Lactation, NSFW Art, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: It was too much, but he didn’t want to stop. Didn’t want to lose any part of the overwhelming sensation causing every single nerve to be on alert.Or: Kakashi gets wrecked by Zabuza and Kisame.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Momochi Zabuza/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Between Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Pleasure and Pain" by the Divinyls.

It was too much, but he didn’t want to stop. Didn’t want to lose any part of the overwhelming sensation causing every single nerve to be on alert. He buried his face in the curve of Kisame’s neck, clinging desperately to his massive shoulders and bulging biceps as Zabuza’s cock slowly – achingly, teasingly, painfully slowly – pushed into his trembling body alongside the monstrous cock already splitting him wide open. Big hands stroked up his shaking thighs and wrapped around them effortlessly – fingertips millimetres from meeting thumbs as Kisame’s huge hands almost completely encircled Kakashi’s thighs – before _lifting_ without even a hint of strain showing in the muscles beneath Kakashi’s desperately-grasping hands. Kakashi whimpered, open-mouthed and panting into Kisame’s collarbone, at the almost intolerable stretch of having both his lovers inside him. With Kisame holding him up by his thighs and Zabuza’s equally-large hands on Kakashi’s hips, the Konoha nin had no control, no leverage, as he was lowered inescapably slowly onto his lovers’ cocks.

A broken sob jolted out of him as he settled between them; Zabuza’s callused hands scraped over his oversensitive, swollen nipples as they traced up his body from hips to pectorals. He was coaxed back and down by Zabuza’s hands on his chest, keening wordlessly at the shift of the two huge cocks inside him, fingers still digging into Kisame’s shoulders even as he was made to lean back against Zabuza. Kisame grinned, sharp teeth glinting as they caught the light, and Kakashi whined again as Zabuza plucked at his nipples and kneaded his chest with strong fingers. Beneath the scent of sweat and sex and musk, Kakashi could faintly – ever so faintly – catch the hint of something sweeter. His lovers, despite their lesser sense of smell, could scent it too. And they knew exactly what it was.

“C’mon,” Kisame rumbled, one hand coming up to knead and pluck Kakashi’s tender tit – and it was almost a tit, now, after weeks of his lovers’ attention, the flesh tender and swollen – as Zabuza dropped one hand to Kakashi’s belly.

Kakashi wailed and shuddered, tears welling in his eyes, at the pressure of Zabuza’s hand over the bugle of his and Kisame’s cocks inside him.

A tiny, pearly bead of liquid trickled from between Kisame’s relentless fingers, a second smearing across Zabuza’s thumb a moment later.

“There we go,” Zabuza chuckled, and Kakashi whimpered at the way he was jostled as a result. His body tried to clench down around the two thick cocks inside him, failed. He was so _full_ —

Kisame dragged sharp teeth gently over Kakashi’s other nipple, just barely enough pressure to tip over from ‘touch’ to ‘scrape’, and he shoved a hand into his mouth to muffle his shriek. A moment later Kisame grabbed his wrist and forced his hand away, kissing him hard and deep even as the change in position forced him and Zabuza to shift inside Kakashi. Kakashi whimpered into the kiss, and when Kisame pulled away to return his attention to the nipple Zabuza _wasn’t_ tormenting, Kakashi risked glancing down.

_Fuck_ — he could see a distortion in his body, a bulge where his lovers’ presence within him became obvious.

And yet he wanted _more_. His chest ached, sensitive and raw beneath his lovers’ attentions, yet he didn’t want them to stop. He felt like he had an entire arm inside him, yet he wanted _more_.

Zabuza hooked a hand beneath his chin to drag his head to the side to kiss him, rough and fierce and thorough enough to leave Kakashi gasping for air by the time Zabuza let him go. Kisame leaned back again, the movement shifting his cock inside Kakashi and punching a breathless groan from Kakashi’s panting mouth. His face was damp with his tears. Zabuza still had a hand on his jaw, the other having slipped down to Kakashi’s hip again, and as Kisame tugged on a nipple Kakashi cried out – high and breathy and _broken_ – from the way Zabuza gave a slow thrust into his too-full body.

Kisame’s callused fingers on Kakashi’s chest were slick now, wet with the small amount of milk that he and Zabuza had forced out of Kakashi’s trembling body. His fingertips slid easily over Kakashi’s milk-and-sweat-damp skin, pressing and stroking and tugging even as Zabuza used his hold on Kakashi to guide the smaller man into a slow rise-and-fall. Kakashi whined, mouth still wide open, eyes still leaking tears, as Zabuza grinned and then ducked his head to trace his teeth over the back of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi wailed, body clenching down hard around the two cocks inside him as his cock jerked and his entire being trembled with a mix of anticipation and arousal.

Two of Kisame’s thick fingers pressed into his mouth, sliding between his teeth and over his tongue; Kakashi whimpered at the weight and the taste – sweet with his milk but salty from the unavoidable sweat – suckling on the digits until Kisame forced his mouth open. He panted, hips still guided in a slow rise-and-fall by Zabuza’s strong hands, saliva pooling and spilling past his open lips, over Kisame’s fingers, as he was made to fuck himself on his lovers’ cocks. Tiny whimpers and cries fell from his mouth unhindered; he was granted no mercy by either of his lovers. If anything, his cries spurred them on, encouraged them to touch him more, move faster, grip _harder_ —

Zabuza’s sharp teeth closed around the nape of his neck, biting firmly but not quite hard enough to make him bleed, and Kakashi keened as he was hauled down and _held there_ – stretched wide around Kisame and Zabuza – while Zabuza growled into the back of his neck and Kisame shuddered silently beneath them both.

Something wet and warm trickled from his abused hole when Zabuza shifted, and the feeling of fullness was only increasing. Kisame removed his fingers from Kakashi’s mouth – despite his protesting whine – and closed his slick hand around Kakashi’s cock instead, stroking slow and firm. Kakashi let his head drop forwards, Zabuza’s teeth still clamped around his nape, and moaned at the sight of the little curve to his lower abdomen. _So full—_

Kisame’s mouth closed around one of Kakashi’s leaking, puffy nipples just as he _dragged_ his callused hand up Kakashi’s cock, and Kakashi cried out brokenly as his orgasm was _ripped_ from him.

His vision blurred and faded to black.

Kisame and Zabuza caught Kakashi between them as his body went lax, carefully easing out of his wrecked body and lying him down gently on the bed. Zabuza curled around Kakashi’s back, an arm coiled around the unconscious man to ground him should he wake before Kisame returned, and Kisame – the quickest of the three of them to recover, it must be said – went in search of a damp towel to do a perfunctory clean-up.

He discarded the towel when he was done and slid into the bed on the other side of Kakashi, tossing a leg over him and Zabuza both and slinging an arm over them to bury a hand in Zabuza’s short, spiky locks. He shared a brief, biting kiss with his fellow swordsman, and then the two of them nestled down to wait for their pretty little lover to wake.

[[On Twitter](https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1351835676032053248?s=20)]


End file.
